Enchanted Fairy Box
by Tsuara
Summary: Just a collection of cliché, silly, nonsensical fairytales of my own creation, and sometimes, quite possibly inspired by others. Starring Ishida, Ichigo and a slew of other Bleach characters.
1. Tale 1:The Lonely Prince:

Title: Enchanted Fairy Box

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own, it belongs to it's respectful owners.

_Rating: _PG

_Summery: _Just a collection of cliché, silly, nonsensical fairytales of my own creation, and sometimes, quite inspired by other. Starring Ishida, Ichigo and a slew of other Bleach characters.

_The Lonely Prince:_

Once upon a time, there lived a very, very lonely prince named Uryuu. Now Uryuu lived in a _**vast**_ land, and lived in a _**big **_castle, with many, many things. Anything he'd ask for his father would give him.

His father was a very busy man who had little time for his son, but he made up for it by getting him _anything_ he wanted. This caused Uryuu to be very lonely. He stayed locked up in the large castle day in and day out with no one to talk to but the maid servants and even they did not talk to him much.

One day while sitting on his balcony he spotted someone with beauty he could never have imagined working in his garden. He stared at the beauty with admiration and love. Never in his whole 18 years of life had he come across someone looking like the person he was looking at now but then again, he had never seen much of anyone. He was locked up in the castle 27/7 after all.

"I must talk to them," he said briskly walking from his balcony in his room down the spiral stair case.

When the lonely prince opened the door he was blinded terribly by the sunlight. His eyes were not used to such brightness being locked up all the time, so he took a few steps into the bright world outside of his castle and marveled at the wonders around him.

Looking around he went to his garden and spotted the beauty. Brightly orange colored hair, lovely colored skin, strong and marvelous. The prince blushed as he watched from a far as this orange haired beauty continued to pull weeds from the flower garden. He stepped closer and then he suddenly got the feeling of shame and he quickly hid himself in a bush nearby not wanting the beauty to see him.

He felt content with just watching him through the bush.

The beauty stood up and stretching having worked long and hard in the garden, and wiped his brow with the back of his hand.

"Phew, it sure is hot today," he said to himself looking around to spot any more weeds. The prince in hearing this quickly escaped from the bush and back inside to his castle to fetch him some water to drink. He caught one of the servants and politely asked them for the coldest, largest glass of water they could find. The servant he asked quickly scrambled to do what he was told and before the Prince knew it, the cool glass of water was handed to him. "Here you are my Prince, the coldest water we could find" said the servant. "Thank you," he smiled and went back out doors to find the beauty still working. He took a shaky swallow and waited until the beauty was away from his tools. It wasn't long until the orange haired one found a weed on the far end of the garden when he left and then is when Uryuu took his chance to sneak the glass of water by his garden tools. As soon as he spotted him coming he jumped back behind the bush. When the orange haired beauty reached his tools he found the glass of water, picked it up and looked around. _"Hm….I wonder if this is someone's water…?"_ he thought. He shrugged, it was a very hot day and he was quite thirsty so he tipped his head back and partook in this lost gift. Drinking the large glass of water to the very drop. Sighing he put the glass back on the ground and grinned. It was the coldest, best tasting water he had _**ever**_ had and didn't know plain water could taste so good. He thanked the heavens for the water and went back to working.

The prince ran back to his castle ecstatic. He was beside himself that the beauty had accepted his watery gift.

Later that evening the prince went to bed happy, he thought that maybe in the morning he could try talking to him.

The following sunny morning Prince Uryuu hoped to find the beauty working in his garden again and just as he wished, the same orange haired young man was outside putting seeds in the soil.

Out in his balcony the prince face turned redder and redder the longer he looked at him. The thought of talking to him scared him but he toughened up and decided today was the day.

Opening the castle door and taking small step back from the overwhelming light the Prince marched outside and found his way to the garden.

He marveled at the gardening beauty before stepped forward stepping on a twig. The beauty looked up and spotted the prince. "H-hello" he said brushing his hands free from the soil. Oh how wonderful his voice was. The prince thought, such music to his ears.

"H-he…hello," stuttered the prince quite horribly. The beauty chuckled and extended his had. "My name is Ichigo, what's yours?" the beauty introduced. Uryuu looked at his hand as if it were a precious object not be sullied. "My…name?" he asked blushing. Ichigo nodded and chuckled again. "Yes…your name" he answered. Uryuu mentally hit himself over the head at how silly he was. "My name is P-Uryuu…Uryuu!" he laughed blushing more. "O-kay…Uryuu," Ichigo looked at him as if he were a little crazy. "W-well I saw you working…uhm…hard and I just wanted to see you" Uryuu said swinging his arms backwards and forwards. "Mmhm? Well, I've never seen you before. Do you work here?" Ichigo asked. The last thing the prince wanted to do was lie to this new friend he made so he took in a deep breath and told him the truth. "I…I'm a prince," he smiled. Ichigo looked at him even more funnily now. "I don't believe you,".

The Prince was slightly taken aback. "E-excuse me?". "A strangers gonna walk up to me and tell me he's a prince, yeah right" Ichigo said laughing and shaking his head.

Never in his life had someone called Prince Ishida a liar, with a boost of courage he took the orange haired gardeners hand and led him into the castle walls where an introduction now went to a whole tour of the giant castle.

The last part of the tour ended up in the lonely prince's room. "Do you believe me?" asked the prince holding tight to the orange haired beauty's hand. "I-I apologize Prince" Ichigo didn't mean to offend and he felt rather bad now. "I didn't mean to offend you, I'm so sorry!" he pleaded now.

Uryuu raised an eyebrow. The beauty had no reason to apologize to _him_. No, he felt that there was no need. "Ichigo, _please_ you don't need to do that" he said. "I just called the prince of this land a liar. I'm surprised you haven't had me executed yet," Ichigo said nervously.

Ishida was confused by this. Why would Ichigo think he'd so such a heinous thing.

"I assure you Ichigo, I would never do such a thing!" he scoffed. "Oh? But you have been executing people…" Ichigo said. He too looked confused.

"_I _haven't been ordering any such thing!" the prince raised his voice just a little.

"But you are the ruler…you've-" Ichigo began but Uryuu held up his hand to stop him.

The lonely prince could not believe what he was hearing. His father who he loved, and let's face it barely saw was busy being a demon king. His father! "…the one you speak of Ichigo, is my father" he said sadly.

Ichigo's sad face went to one of wonderment. "No one in our village has ever heard the ruler of this land ever having a son…that sure explains why you're not cruel," a smile graced the perfect lips of the great beauty and the lonely prince turned his head to hide his blush.

"Pr-prince Uryuu?" Ichigo asked crawling over to sit beside the bashful prince.

"Why are you blushing?". The two young men were sitting on the floor in the chambers of the prince.

The prince was pure of heart, and honest so he could not help but tell the orange haired beauty what was in his heart. "I think…w-well I know that I like you," he mumbled quietly.

Now it was Ichigo's turn to blush at the prince's confession of love.

"I-I know we _just met and-" silenced the prince sat shocked and stunned as he felt warm lips touch his, but soon that feeling washed away like a soft wind. He liked this feeling, it was warm, relaxing and friendly. A friend. That was someone he never had before and in just the few days he found one. _

_Pulling back with a smile Ichigo chuckled at the dazed look on the prince's face. _

"_I hope that was to your liking," Ichigo said. "It was so wonderful," Uryuu mumbled eyes hazed over still high from the kiss. Ichigo stood up and walked to the balcony that was conjoined to the prince's room and saw that it was getting quite late and that he had to be home very soon. _

"_Is there something the matter?" the price asked noticing the beauty's agitation. He stepped toward his balcony and spotted the beauty gazing into the night sky it was like he was gazing at the most beautiful painting in the whole world. "I-Ichigo?" the prince put his hand on his shoulder. _

"_You are so lucky Prince Uryuu," the orange haired beauty turned to him with a sad smile. _

"_You think so?", Uryuu asked pushing up his expensive glasses. "You have a wonderful home, beautiful land…you can have anything you want," Ichigo explained going on and on. _

"_It's quite lonely, here. I often have no one to talk to," Uryuu sighed. Ichigo looked at the prince and the prince looked at him, and Ichigo could see great sadness in the Prince. He smiled and took his hand. _

_There was a trust he felt in the prince that he hadn't felt in anyone else. _

"_Then let us be friends," he said squeezing tight to the lonely prince's hand. _

"_I would like that very much…I-I would love it!" Uryuu laughed ecstatically. Ichigo was glad to hear him laugh, hearing it made his heart skipped a few beats. _

_Soon the beauty had to bid the prince farewell and from that day on the prince no longer carried the title 'lonely' anymore. The king stopped being cruel to his subjects and people and spent more time with his son. Uryuu finally had someone to call a friend and dare I say it, they lived comfortably and happily ever…after!_

_**Tsuara:**_ The end. Of the first tale!! Omg, I loved fairytales as a kid and I still love them today. Some of them are dark, and deep and others are ridiculously wtf like. Haha. So yeah. That's what I want to do. Thanks for readin' now run along and review you little scamps!


	2. Tale 2:Ichigo and the Big Bad Wolves 21

Title: Enchanted Fairy Box

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own, it belongs to it's respectful owners.

_Rating: _15+

Warning: Some violence.

_Summery: _Ichigo is a young boy who one day meets a stranger who falls in loves with him and vows to protect him. The two must protect the village from wolves who are said to have been extinct.

_Ichigo and the Big Bad Wolves :Part I_

Once upon a time in a little village there lived a young boy with striking red hair, and a more than striking personality. Even so, he was always teased because of the color of his hair, and he had gotten into quite a lot of fights because of it.

10 year old Ichigo was tired and would always run away into the woods to rid himself of the teasers.

One particular day as he ran in to the woods he accidentally ran into someone or something. "O-ouch" he said holding his pounding head and looked down at who he was sitting on.

"Watch were you're goin-" the one under him looked up at him with wide eyes. "I-I'm sorry!" Ichigo hopped off of what he thought was another boy.

What he saw was a half wolf, half human being. He was quite beautiful actually. Pale skinned, dark haired, bright eyed boy. "Oh~", he said out loud in surprise.

"Oh to you too" chuckled the wolf boy. He reached up with his clawed hand to touch the magnificent red hair, and he touched the bruise on the other boys cheek. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

Still staring at the wolf it took him a while to register what he was saying. "No-no…I've been beaten up so many times that…", Ichigo looked down at the wolf who was staring at him

looking as if he were about to cry. "I'm so sorry" the wolf boy caressed the red head's cheek carefully. Leaning into his hand Ichigo smiled and then shrank away. What was he doing? This

creature…what was he. "W-what are you?", Ichigo asked, not meaning for it to sound so rude. "I'm a human, and what are you?" the

boy smiled.

"I'm a human too" Ichigo laughed. They both laughed. "My name is Ichigo", the red headed boy put his hand on the wolf spirit's paw. "That's such a pretty name", the wolf said.

"What's yours?" Ichigo asked his back brown eyes getting big. This took the other boys breath away. For a human he thought he was exceptional. "Uryuu" he whispered. He felt an urge to

inch closer to this boy and kiss him on his cheek.

Ichigo glanced to the side and Uryuu took that as a perfect opportunity to lay a peck on the red head's wonderfully soft cheek. "Hey~" Ichigo mumbled touching his face and looking at

Uryuu in question.

"I couldn't resist" Uryuu chuckled, tail swaying from side to side. Ichigo felt tired and saw the sun was going down, it was his time to go home. "I gotta go now" he murmured to his new

friend. "May I walk you home?" Uryuu asked standing up and helping Ichigo to his feet as well. "Won't you get stared at?", Ichigo asked pointing at his ears and tail.

"Y-YOU CAN SEE THEM?" Uryuu yelled attempting to hide his ears with his paws.

"Well, yes!" Ichigo said raising his eyebrow. "No one is supposed to see my true form!" he said. "I noticed it the first time I saw you," Ichigo said. "What are you really?".

Uryuu sighed. "I'm a wolf", he said. "What? Wolves are extinct!" Ichigo said surprised.

Uryuu pushed up his glasses and said nothing, he just patted his wolf tail on Ichigo's leg.

"Shall I walk you home then?" he asked. "O-okay," Ichigo chirped. Uryuu didn't know how this boy could see him, but he found it quite strange.

Soon they arrived at Ichigo's little cottage where he lived with his dad and 2 little sisters.

"Thank you for the walk home", he said quite grateful and blushing. "Ichigo…" Uryuu then grasped his hands. Ichigo looked at him with those big brown eyes he fell instantly in love with. "If

your ever in trouble…just call my name, and I'll come to you", he only just met this child and knew him for a few hours, but he felt a strong urge to protect him. He seemed special.

"Okay" Ichigo said, his eyes searching the other. "Thank you Uryuu" he waved before opening the door to his cottage. The little wolf smiled. "I'll see you again someday", he said before

running back off into the woods.

* * *

Eight long years passed, Ichigo had went from a young boy to a man.

With age, his hair seemed to have had grown brighter, more vibrant, and unlike when he was a child. People loved him now. Admired him. He had grown to be a wonderful citizen of the

village, helping when he could and handing out justice whenever it was needed.

He had become the local vigilante in the village. Known as 'Red'.

Donning a red cape and hood to hide his hair and face, he would give punishment to those who deserved it.

Ichigo's family were the only ones to know of his secret vigilante life and they were equally worried for him. Especially his two young sisters.

One night Ichigo prepared to go out. His sister Yuzu, who also had equally beautiful brown eyes looked upon him worried. "Why don't you stay home this evening" she said holding onto his

sleeve, looking up at him. His eyes looked down upon her worried little face. He bent down onto his knees to be on her level. "Yuzu, you know I must go" he said squeezing her shoulders.

"But-but brother! Please don't, I had a horrible dream last night!" she cried crashing her damp eyes onto his chest. He held her whispering reassuring words while rubbing her back. "I

promise Yuzu, I'll be extra careful tonight" he whispered. She looked up, rubbing her teary brown eyes. "I don't want you coming home bruised up like the last time!" she warned. "Okay"

he smiled warmly ruffling her wheat colored hair as he stood up to his full height.

He put his hood on and winked at her. "Now, go back to sleep little lady" he said before leaving out the door.

Ichigo stepped quietly on the grass, his whole body alert as he attempted to find any crime happening in the late hours.

He ran swiftly behind walls and bushes when he suspected anything. But tonight it seemed, there was nothing. He sighed happily as he made the decision to cut this night watch early

since nothing was going on until he heard a scream. He turned quickly around and tried to find the source. He almost wished the one in danger could scream again so he could accurately

find them, and as if on queue they did. He turned a corner of a cottage and ran, he ran quite far to the woods that he was so familiar with. He heard another heart wrenching scream and

took a deep breath. He had never been into these woods at night before. "I'm sorry Yuzu, but I have to put myself in danger" he thought and ran in, his cape flapping wildly behind him.

When he went in he heard more screams, closer this time. He passed a big willow tree and several other trees, branches and bushes until he came to a clearing. Where he saw something

quite terrible.

A young woman in a red dress and cape was on the verge of being attacked by a large white and grey wolf. He frowned. All his life he had been told that wolves had gone extinct, and

twice now he had found a wolf of some kind.

What was this young woman doing out all by herself? So many questions ran through Ichigo's head as he tried to think of an attack strategy. He spotted a basket of goods thrown viciously

behind the wolf and he came up with a plan.

Slowly he crept nearer to the basket until he was close enough to grab it.

The wolf was so hungry and preoccupied with the girl that he did not hear Ichigo slam the wicker basket over his head.

He held it there as the wolf savagely thrashed, growled and clawed his way out.

Ichigo tried holding it with all his might, looking at the girl, he yelled for her to run.

And she did. Leaving Ichigo to handle the monster. When Ichigo thought her far away, he let the basket loose, and jumped far away drawing his dagger.

The wolf shook the basket off and looked at Ichigo with a wolfy grin, then oddly it spoke.

"How dare you interfere, human!" he said. Voice raspy and deep. "An innocent girl was in trouble, so I made it my business to interfere" he said smirking his stance in attack mode.

"So, you must be the one they call 'red'?" The wolf asked. "That would be me" Ichigo answered back slyly. The monster gave a wolfy chuckle. "Oh, when I'm done with you that name will

stand true" he said and lunged at Ichigo, mouth open, ready to bite his head.

Ichigo slashed his dagger in the air and cut the wolf in it's shoulder. It howled in pain as it shrunk back. He growled angrily, it's grey eyes speaking the word 'murder' to Ichigo. But the one

named 'red' was not afraid of such a threat. The wolf made a long howl to the moon and soon several other wolves appeared from the shadows.

Ichigo really said his sorry to Yuzu. He knew he was going to get hurt tonight.

The injured wolf stayed behind as the others circled Ichigo. They growled and snarled livid. Two of the wolves lunged at Ichigo and he could only stop one, while the other bit hungrily into

his shoulder. Drawing lots of blood. Ichigo punched the attacking wolf in the muzzle and stumbled back, holding the shoulder that wouldn't stop bleeding. He slashed his knife but more of

the wolves edged closer and closer to him.

Now he was scared, frightened. He didn't know what to do. Never would he have dreamed to be fighting against all these wolves just to save one woman.

Oh, how he wished he'd listened to his wise young sister.

All this ran across his mind. He stumbled against a nearby tree, hitting it tiredly. He had lost quite a bit of blood from the shoulder wound and was about to give up hope. He then thought

of the other wolf he had met in his life. What was his name? Oh yes, "Uryuu" he whispered. "Uryuu!" he yelled. He remembered the promise the wolf made to made to him when they were

young. If he were ever in trouble, to call his name.

It had been eight long years, the wolf probably had already left the village.

Ichigo felt drowsy and was about to give himself to the hungry dogs when he saw two of them savagely thrown to the side. He tried opening his eyes, but they wouldn't stay open.

The last thing he heard was this, "Ichigo, little Ichigo. I'm here".

Little Ichigo? He wasn't little any more.

* * *

'Red' felt something warm, and wet on his shoulder which caused him to wake up abruptly.

He slowly sat up, his body aching all over in what looked like a makeshift bed in the middle of the woods. "How are you?" asked a concerned voice. He looked beside him and saw

shockingly handsome young man, with dark hair and equally dark eyes and glasses. He then noticed his wolf ears and a wagging tail. "Uryuu?" he smiled. "Ichigo, you should know better,

than to go into these woods at night," he peeled back the bandages which consisted of leaves and aloe on Ichigo's shoulder and continued to lick the wound disinfecting it more.

The red head winced not in pain but the strange ticklish feeling he felt when the hot tongue scraped over the raw wound. "A girl was in trouble" Ichigo explained. Uryuu raised a

questioning eye brow. "So you've grown up to be a vigilante I see?"

"I HELP people, it doesn't matter what you call it" Ichigo huffed. "Putting yourself in danger like a shining knight I see" Uryuu continued sarcastically returning to lick the wound clean again.

It still bled just a bit. They were arguing like they knew each other for years yet they didn't. Ichigo shrugged his shoulder away from Uryuu's mouth and stood up only to fall back down. He

was quit dizzy.

"You've lost a lot of blood Ichigo" Uryuu informed holding onto his shoulder.

Ichigo moaned in disapproval. Uryuu stared down at the injured red headed man.

He smiled. He surely was a man, quite different from the boy he met 8 years ago.

Ichigo's cheeks were lightly flushed as he looked up at Uryuu staring back at him.

"See something you like?" he asked jokingly. "Yes actually, I do," Uryuu smiled he leaned down and kissed the flushed cheeks lovingly. "Red is my second favorite color," he whispered.

Ichigo's face became even more flushed as Uryuu's wolf eyes stared of him enamored. "Oh yeah? What's your first?" the wounded man asked wanting to know.

Uryuu made sure the more aloe was placed on the wound. "White" he mumbled. Wincing at the coldness of the gel Ichigo put his shirt back on after Uryuu was done mending the wound.

"I-I need to get home" the injured one attempted to sit up again with great success.

"I'll escort you," Uryuu offered. "No, it's okay I-" Ichigo winched at the horrible pain in his shoulder. How bad was this bite?

"I insist", the wolf 's tail swayed as he spoke. "Alright" Ichigo nodded. He looked down at the wolf's tattered clothes then back up at the man in question. "If there is any, would you like to

stay over for dinner?", the red hooded man asked. "I…would you happen to eat raw meat?" the wolf asked back. Scrunching his nose in disgust Ichigo shook his head. Laughing Uryuu

shrugged. "I will gladly join you if it's no bother". He helped the young vigilante to his feet, draping him in his red hood, and supporting him on his should as they set out to take him back to

his cottage. Ichigo was not excited to hear Yuzu and Karin's disapproving cries when he got home. He knew he wouldn't hear the end of it. "I heard you calling names in your sleep last

night," the young wolf stated as they trekked through the wolves. "Probably my sisters names. I have two" Ichigo said. "Ah, are they as lovely as you?" the wolf wrapped his tail around

the others waist. Ichigo's heart began to race now and his face was almost as red as his hood. He swallowed audibly. "They are quite the c-cuties" he smiled sheepishly. They were silent

the rest of the way there. Uryuu decided to not ask any more questions or flirt with the bashful human as he heard the poor things heart beating against his chest unforgivingy.

Finally they arrived at the small cottage and Ichigo gave his thanks to the wolf.

"Before I go in, I want to tell you something," Uryuu said. "What is it?" Ichigo looked at him in wonder. "Those wolves that attacked you…", Fear suddenly ran across the young man's face.

"They will come back, and I just…" he took the 18 year olds hand in his clawed ones. "I must protect you, they're bad and they will kill you," he said desperately. Squeezing his hand.

"Uryuu…", his eyes grew wide and he then hugged the taller man. "Thank you for saving me" he whimpered he almost felt like crying at what he said.

"I barely know you," he whispered. The wolf smiled as the human nuzzled into him closely into the hug only to be interrupted by a young girls voice. "Ichigo?", the wolf looked down at one

of the cutest humans he'd ever seen in a long time. Ichigo released his friend from the hug. "Karin!"

* * *

**Tsuara: **_This was inspired by a fan art I did and vigilante Ichigo is inspired by all the Batman shit I've been reading all this time! XD Did little red grow up and get almost eaten by wolves? Maybe. Part one is over! Part two soon to be up! It's been so long since I've written for fun! Jeez, only in fairytales can you meet someone once and be life-long friends. I'm glad I can get away with that here. Well, hope anyone who's reading this likes it. _

_After 'Ichigo and the Big Bad Wolves' I'll be doing a IshiIchi version of 'Sleeping Beauty' for you know who out there~ ~_^ Sorry for the long absence but things have been awesome. Going to Japan at the end of August~ wee! I wonder how it'll be like to write fanfics in Japan? Ah, I'm being silly. Anyway, see you all later! _


End file.
